gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Syrio Forel
Syrio Forel is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by guest star Miltos Yerolemou and debuts in "Lord Snow." Syrio Forel is a master sword-fighter and instructor. Biography Background Syrio Forel is a master sword-fighter, originally from the Free City of Braavos where he spent nine years as the First Sword of the city, before relocating to King's Landing. Season 1 the ways of a water dancer.]] After arriving in King's Landing, Lord Eddard Stark discovers that his daughter Arya owns a sword (Needle, a gift from her half-brother Jon Snow) but has not been properly trained to use it. He hires Syrio Forel to train Arya in its use. Forel accepts the commission and begins to train Arya in how to use the sword in the Braavosi style. Arya's lessons are kept a secret; her sister Sansa believes that Arya is getting 'dancing lessons'."Lord Snow" Eddard finds Arya balancing on the top of some stairs. She tells him that Syrio set her the task to improve her balance."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Arya chases cats to improve her dexterity and speed on Syrio's suggestion."The Wolf and the Lion" .]] Syrio and Arya have another lesson, but Arya is distracted. Syrio tells her that she is more vulnerable when she is 'with her trouble' rather than concentrating on the here and now. He teaches her how to forget her troubles so she can concentrate on fighting."A Golden Crown" After Eddard's arrest for treason, Lannister guards led by Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard arrive to take Arya into custody. Syrio informs them that he will protect her. When they try to barge past him, he disarms one guard with a training sword. He fights off a massed attack by the guardsmen and then engages Ser Meryn, telling Arya to run. When she asks him to come with her, he tells her, "The First Sword of Braavos does not run." Arya flees as Syrio's battle cry and the sounds of fighting erupt behind her."The Pointy End" Appearances Image gallery Syrio's last stand.jpg|Syrio prepares to fight Ser Meryn Trant and his men in "The Pointy End". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Syrio Forel was once the First Sword of Braavos, the most skilled bravo or swordfighter of the city, in the service of the Sealord himself. He specialized in a style of combat known as 'water dancing', favoring a light sword and expert balance over the Westerosi style of hacking at one another with massive swords in heavy armor. It is unclear why he departed Braavos to relocate to King's Landing. Syrio tells Arya how he became the first sword of Braavos. He was chosen over stronger, faster and younger men because he was perceptive - he saw while others were blind. He was invited to an audience with the ruler of Braavos, who had a cat on his lap. The ruler asked Syrio what he saw. Syrio replied "I see a tomcat." The ruler pressed him with questions on the ears and the belly but Syrio maintained his answer. Others answered with flattery and unfounded claims about the virtues of the animal. Syrio was chosen over all of them. The lesson to look carefully and see what is truly there is taken to heart by Arya. His appearance differs from his TV series' counterpart, described in the book as a slight, bald man with a beaked nose. In the DVD commentary, author George R.R. Martin himself said that he didn't care about such minor differences, being more concerned with the satisfying performance of the actor. Syrio's battle with Ser Meryn Trant in the TV series is portrayed much as it was in the books: Syrio continues to fight the Kingsguard even after his wooden sword is broken, and as Arya runs away she hears his battle cry. In both cases he isn't shown dead. See also * Syrio Forel at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. * What do we say to the God of Death? References de:Syrio Forel Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Uncertain Category:House Stark Category:Smallfolk